Asagi
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Assault Storm |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Absorb 50% / 50% chance / Max 3 times |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Assault Storm |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Assault Storm |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 500% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Absorb 50% / 60% chance / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Assault Storm |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Assault Storm |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 500% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Absorb 100% / 70% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This self-proclaimed super idol wants to be the protagonist of every game she is in. |friendship = It's finally my turn to shine! Been waiting, like, forever! |meet = I'll never give up. I'm going to be the protagonist someday! |battle start = Want my autograph?! |battle end = No protagonist role for me... |friendship max = You're a fan of mine? Okay, you can shake my hand. |friendship event = Wanna be my manager? Every idol needs a good one. The two of us together could take me straight to the top! |rebirth = This means... It's finally my turn to shine! Time to take the kingdom by storm with a surprise concert! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}